


when you really love somebody

by lostinforest



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Confessions, Feels, First Time, M/M, Polish translation, Polski | Polish, marvey, po polsku, this is totally canon
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinforest/pseuds/lostinforest
Summary: Mike wychodzi z więzienia i wygląda na to, że Rachel ruszyła do przodu, radząc sobie z tą trudną sytuacją znacznie lepiej niż przypuszczał, a Harvey... Harveya dotknęło to w dokładnie takim stopniu jak myślał. Powinien był zdać sobie sprawę, co to oznacza już dawno temu.✧LINK DO ORYGINAŁU: archiveofourown.org/works/8889112





	when you really love somebody

**Author's Note:**

> Siemka wam. Wracam z kolejnym tłumaczeniem i liczę na to, że wpadną tutaj jacyś fani Suits (serial mojego życia, jestem bardzo przewidywalna) i Marveya. No co ja mogę, to było silniejsze ode mnie, muszę mieć u siebie choć po jednym tekście o moich ulubionych parach, przyszła kolej na #lawyerboyfriends. Byłam bardzo podekscytowana, gdy dostałam zgodę na przełożenie tego opowiadania, bo choć dość krótkie to treściwe i bardzo trafne. Relacja Mike'a i Harveya została ujęta tutaj dokładnie w taki sposób, w jaki ja ją odbieram, uchwycone wszystko to, co w kanonie obrazują wszelkie akty i działania bohaterów względem siebie. To naprawdę wspaniała, silna i wartościowa więź. Przeczytałam ten tekst i praktycznie krzyknęłam "to jest to, to jest kanon".

 

Mike opiera dłonie po obu stronach framugi, gdy tylko drzwi zdążą się uchylić, i od progu zostaje powitany uśmiechem pełnym ulgi i szczerej radości.

Harvey bez słowa zostawia dla niego otwarte drzwi i wraca do salonu. Kominek buzuje od pomarańczowych płomieni, a na stoliku stoi do połowy wypita butelka szkockiej. Wykonuje zapraszający gest w stronę barku, a Mike, nie wahając się, nalewa sobie zdrową porcję alkoholu.

\- Częstuj się.

\- Wszystko, co twoje jest moje, Harvey - mówi, obserwując jego twarz. - Nie, żebyś kiedykolwiek coś podobnego powiedział, ale tak to właśnie między nami wygląda.

Rozgląda się, upijając łyk piekącego, ciemnego trunku.

\- Dzielisz się ze mną wszystkim, odkąd się znamy.

Harvey wykrzywia usta w uśmiechu, ale nie zaprzecza, przepłukując gardło tęgim haustem whisky i kątem oka obserwując jak Mike siada obok niego na kanapie.

\- To twój pierwszy piątek na wolności. Przypuszczałem, że będziesz chciał go spędzić z Rachel.

Mike odwraca głowę i nie odpowiada. Zamiast tego mówi:

\- Wyglądasz na zmęczonego.

Harvey dostrzega jego unik, oczywiście, że nic nie umknie jego uwadze. Nie naciska jednak i pozwala, by pytanie rozwiało się w ciepłym powietrzu, bo zna go bardzo dobrze i wie, kiedy odpuścić i podarować mu swobodę. Przejeżdża dłonią po twarzy i wyciąga się nieco.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że wyglądam jak gówno.

\- Nie, wyglądasz świetnie. Zawsze wyglądasz świetnie - Mike odpowiada przytłumionym głosem, lustrując zawartość niskiej szklanki trzymanej w ręku. – Chcę powiedzieć, że wyglądasz na naprawdę kurewsko zmęczonego, Harvey.

Harvey delikatnie stuka go kolanem, by uchwycić jego uwagę, ale Mike uparcie unika jego wzroku.

\- Hej - mówi, pochylając się i odkładając pustą szklankę na stolik. - Wszystko w porządku?

\- Wiesz, kiedy mnie zamknęli - Mike odzywa się wreszcie, biorąc głęboki oddech. Zaciska palce na szklance tak mocno, że odrobina miodowej treści przelewa się przez krawędź, powodując, że szkło zaczyna skrzypieć w miejscu styku ze skórą - byłem załamany. Tak bardzo martwiłem się o Rachel, o to jak sobie z tym wszystkim poradzi. Bałem się, że to ją zniszczy. Przestałem spać, jeść. Nie mogłem się na niczym skoncentrować. Upadałem i roztrzaskiwałem się na kawałki.

\- Rachel to twarda sztuka - Harvey wtrąca i Mike wreszcie na niego spogląda. Widzi na jego twarzy uśmiech pełen satysfakcji, dumy. Niemal słyszy słowa, które przemykają przez jego głowę, _zuch dziewczyna._

\- Nienawidziłem tego. Nienawidziłem z całego serca tej świadomości, że mój pobyt w tym piekle również dla niej będzie miał nieodwracalne skutki. Nie chciałem, by cierpiała, nie chciałem być powodem jej udręki. - Z jego gardła wydobywa się śmiech bez cienia humoru. Nerwowo zadziera głowę i patrzy Harveyowi w oczy. - Nie jestem dobrym człowiekiem.

Dłoń mężczyzny ląduje na jego udzie, bezwiedny ucisk palców dający poczucie ciepła, komfortu, pocieszenia. W tym prostym geście ofiarowuje mu posmak bezpieczeństwa, nawet o tym nie wiedząc.

\- Nie wygaduj bzdur. Oczywiście, że jesteś dobrym człowiekiem, prawdopodobnie najlepszym jakiego znam.

\- Nie rozumiesz. Właśnie wyszedłem z więzienia, a ona wygląda niesamowicie. Olśniewająco. - Uśmiecha się, przymykając oczy, a pod powiekami pojawia się urokliwy obraz wiatru rozczesującego jej włosy, zaczepnie muskającego elegancką spódnicę i zwiewną koszulę. - Nic jej nie jest, Harvey. Ruszyła do przodu. Nie walczyła ze snem, który nie chciał nadejść, nie przestała omijać posiłków, nie miała problemów ze skupieniem się na pracy, nie... Nauczyła się z tym żyć, z determinacją stawiać wyważone kroki i nie oglądać się za siebie.

Harvey marszczy brwi.

\- Mike, wszyscy radzimy sobie na swój sposób, to wcale nie znaczy, że…

\- Ale ty - Mike mówi głosem wciąż cichym, ale pewniejszym, odwracając się w jego stronę i chwytając za dłoń, nie dając mu możliwości zabrania jej i przyciskając bardziej do swojej nogi. - Ty wyglądasz na wykończonego, jakbyś od dawna zarywał noce i nie dojadał. Jakbyś pokłady tych resztek koncentracji przeznaczał wyłącznie na obmyślanie sposób na to, jak mnie wydostać z tej pieprzonej dziury zapomnianej przez Boga. A ona w tym czasie promienieje, ma się doskonale i cieszę się z tego, ale ty... Ty jesteś tak bardzo zmęczony.

Harvey wyrywa dłoń i porusza się na swoim miejscu w sposób, który ujawnia jego uczucie dyskomfortu z bycia przypartym do ściany.

\- Posłuchaj…

\- Nie jestem tą osobą bez skazy, za którą mnie masz. Taka osoba znalazłaby pocieszenie w tym, że tak świetnie sobie poradziła i nie dała się złamać, że znalazła sposób, by funkcjonować na pełnych obrotach beze mnie. Ale zamiast tego ja czuję ból, że jednak potrafiła to zrobić. - Udaje mu się wykrztusić mimo narastającego bólu głowy, ponieważ to gorzkie, surowe słowa, które powodują, że go mdli, ale to prawda, przed którą nie jest w stanie uciec, nie potrafi udawać, że jest inaczej.

\- Dobra osoba nie patrzyłaby teraz na twoją ściągniętą zmęczeniem i troskami twarz i nie myślałaby, że... Że właśnie tak powinno być. - Z jego ust wydobywa się zdławiony śmiech pełen wstydu. - Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak wiele znaczy dla mnie to, że tak bardzo cię to złamało i nie potrafiłeś tak po prostu normalnie funkcjonować, podczas gdy ja byłem tam.

Harvey patrzy mu prosto w oczy, a jego są lekko szkliste i widać ten wielki ciężar wciąż spoczywający na jego barkach, z którym nie może się uporać, który go przygniata. Mike czuje ucisk w gardle.

\- To ja powinienem się tam znaleźć.

\- Nie było dnia, byś nie próbował wymyśleć sposobu, jak to naprawić.

Harvey nie spuszcza wzroku z jego twarzy. Jego głos jest ledwo słyszalnym szeptem, zaledwie głośniejszym westchnieniem, gdy się odzywa:

\- Nie mogłem zrobić nic, Mike, nie mogłem... Próbowałem. Jessica i Louis chcieli, żebym... - Zamyka na chwilę oczy przepełnione udręką i kręci głową. - Firma praktycznie rozpadała się na kawałki, byliśmy o krok od całkowitego bankructwa, a jedyne, o czym byłem wtedy w stanie myśleć to wydostanie cię stamtąd jak najszybciej.

\- Myślę, że kiedy odwołałem nasz ślub podświadomie wiedziałem - Mike mówi ze spokojem, ponownie odnajdując ukojenie w migotliwej zawartości swojej szklanki – Wiedziałem, że tym sposobem tylko bym ją uwięził. A ona tego chciała, bo widziała mój strach przed tym, że kiedyś mnie opuści. Panicznie się tego bałem i chciałem ją przy sobie zatrzymać, związać ze sobą symbolicznym węzłem, a ona chciała, bym to zrobił, bo bała się dokładnie tego samego, co ja. Godziła się na to, żebym zablokował jej drogę ucieczki.

\- To nie w porządku - Harvey odzywa się cicho i sięga dłonią do jego policzka, by ostrożnie zetrzeć łzę, która niepostrzeżenie wydostała się spomiędzy rzęs. - Ona cię kocha.

\- I ja ją kocham - Mike mówi. - Ale nie ufam jej. Nie ufam jej tak jak tobie. Nigdy w ciebie nie zwątpiłem, Harvey. Nawet przez chwilę nie bałem się, że zostawisz mnie samemu sobie.

Ręka bruneta dryfuje niepewnie w przestrzeni między nimi, jakby nie wiedział, gdzie może ją ułożyć. Jego oczy próbują doszukać się w spojrzeniu Mike'a jakiejś odpowiedzi, nie wiadomo jedynie jak brzmi pytanie, ale, dobry Boże, chce mu ją dać.

\- Nigdy bym tego nie zrobił.

\- Kocham cię, Harvey - wyrzuca z siebie te słowa z całą pewnością siebie, jaką posiada, wreszcie zdając sobie sprawę z tego, jakich słów mu do tej pory brakowało, a kryły się one tuż pod powierzchnią. Ratuje dłoń Harveya z impasu przestrzeni pełnej napięcia i emocji, ujmując ją w swoją. - Kocham cię w sposób, w jaki nigdy nie pokochałbym jej. Kocham cię tak, jak ty kochasz mnie. Poszedłem dla ciebie do więzienia, Harvey. Wziąłem na siebie wyrok, który dla ciebie oznaczałby dwa lata za kratami i wydalenie z zawodu. A jedynym powodem, przez który do tego nie doszło byłem ja, bo nie pozwoliłem ci na to, nie zgodziłem się na takie poświęcenie z twojej strony.

Harvey ucieka przed jego przeszywającym spojrzeniem, zamykając oczy.

\- Mike.

\- Wyglądasz jak cień dawnego siebie, ponieważ nie potrafiłeś jeść ani spać, gdy ja byłem tam bez ciebie. To rozrywało cię od środka - ściska jego dłoń, starając się go do siebie przyciągnąć, zmusić do spojrzenia mu w oczy. - I ja nie chciałem, byś się tym zadręczał, by z jej oczu zniknął ten błysk. Wasz ból to ostatnie, czego bym chciał. A jednak, gdy kogoś kochasz, gdy kogoś prawdziwie, z głębi serca kochasz...

\- Nie potrafiłem normalnie żyć, wiedząc, że tam jesteś, nie mogłem złapać oddechu - Harvey odzywa się głosem przytłumionym i pełnym emocji, które nawet trudno ująć w słowa. Przełamuje się i otwiera oczy, napotykając czysty, niezakłócony błękit.

\- Nie, nie potrafiłeś, bo wiem, że ja również bym nie potrafił, gdyby chodziło o ciebie. Nigdy bym sobie tego nie wybaczył - mówi. - Rozstaliśmy się.

Harvey mruga powoli, jakby nie mógł rozszyfrować informacji, którą właśnie usłyszał.

\- Wy co?

\- Rachel i ja - Mike sięga i układa dłoń na jego szyi. - To koniec.

\- Mike.

\- Kochasz mnie?

Mężczyzna znowu przymyka powieki, przytłoczony intensywnością jego spojrzenia, zadanym pytaniem, chwilą. - Mike.

\- Harvey - Mike nie odpuszcza, przyciskając kciuk do miejsca, gdzie czuje mocne, stałe drganie pulsu tuż pod skórą. Jego serce zgrywa się z wyważonym biciem, które łaskocze opuszki palców. - Kochasz mnie?

\- Wiesz, że tak - odpowiada, głosem udręczonym i cichym, i patrzy na niego z otwartością, po raz pierwszy bezbronny i odsłonięty.

Mike nie potrzebuje nic więcej. Pochyla się i styka razem ich wargi. Serce nieposłusznie gubi rytm, gdy Harvey zaczyna oddawać pocałunek z równie desperackim pragnieniem, wyrywając rękę z mocnego uścisku, by ująć jego kark.

\- Nawet nie wiesz ile razy wyobrażałem sobie tę chwilę.

\- To koniec.

Mike odchyla się, zaalarmowany, by spojrzeć na jego twarz.

\- Słucham?

\- Ty i Rachel - wyjaśnia, chyląc się ku niemu i nawijając na palce jego krawat, by przyciągnąć go bliżej siebie. - To już naprawdę koniec?

Mike nie spuszcza z niego wzroku, gdy odpowiada:

\- Myślisz, że siedziałbym tu teraz z tobą, gdyby było inaczej?

Harvey z miażdżącą zapamiętałością wpatruje się w jego oczy, wdziera się prosto w duszę, zupełnie tak jak wtedy, gdy ich spojrzenia skrzyżowały się po raz pierwszy ponad walizką pełną nielegalnego towaru.

\- To dobrze. - Tym razem pocałunek, którym go obdarza pozbawia go tchu. Ich języki stykają się, a węzeł krawata zaczyna naciskać na jabłko Adama z każdym zaborczym ruchem Harveya, gdy przyciąga go do siebie coraz mocniej i mocniej. - Teraz już nie ma odwrotu.

Mike nachyla się i odstawia szklankę z ledwo tkniętym alkoholem na stolik. Wierci się niecierpliwie, przerzucając jedną nogę i siadając okrakiem na kolanach Harveya. Wplątuje palce w ciemne, nieułożone kosmyki, starając się odpowiedzieć spojrzeniem równie przeszywającym, które dosięgnęłoby w odpowiedzi także jego skrytej duszy.

\- Odkąd obaj to zaczęliśmy nigdy nawet nie przeszło mi przez myśl, by się wycofać. - Posyła mu zawadiacki uśmiech. - Dlaczego miałbym to zrobić teraz?

\- Prawidłowa odpowiedź - mówi z aprobatą, układając dłonie na biodrach Mike'a. - Jak się powiedziało A, to trzeba powiedzieć B.

\- Ach, zamknij się już - Mike parska i całuje go. Z jego ust wydostaje się pojedynczy jęk, gdy wyczuwa rosnące wybrzuszenie w jego spodniach.

Po chwili Harvey odsuwa się i kładzie dłoń na jego piersi, delikatnie go od siebie odpychając.

\- A co jeśli to jednak nie jest to, czego chcesz?

Chłopak uśmiecha się, a jego dłoń wędruje w dół, palcami muskając tors i zahaczając zaczepnie o budującą się erekcję.

\- _To_ penis, Harvey, jestem tego świadom.

\- Nie żartuję - jego głos tężeje i chwyta dłoń Mike'a, nie dając mu się rozproszyć. - Może to tylko wynik strachu. Co będzie, gdy jutro lub za tydzień zdasz sobie sprawę, że to jednak był błąd. – Bierze głęboki oddech i odnajduje jego łagodne spojrzenie. – Ona cię kocha, a ty kochasz ją.

\- Wiesz, kiedy zdałem sobie sprawę, że jestem w tobie zakochany? – Mike pyta, uwalniają dłoń z jego defensywnego uścisku i z nieco tkliwym rozczuleniem przejeżdża po gęstych włosach.

Harvey posyła mu swój firmowy uśmieszek.

\- W tej samej chwili, w której mnie ujrzałeś?

Mike teatralnie przewraca oczami.

\- Proszę cię, byłeś wtedy kolejnym zapatrzonym w siebie prawnikiem po Harvardzie, który uważał, że jego gówno nie śmierdzi – mówi i wybucha gromkim śmiechem, gdy Harvey stara się udawać urażonego i próbuje go odepchnąć.  Szybko się uspokaja i bierze głęboki wdech, zbierając naprędce myśli. - Nie. Myślę, że stało się to wtedy, gdy przyszedłeś do mojego mieszkania po śmierci babci. Już samo twoje pojawienie się w progu by mi wystarczyło, ale ty ze mną zapaliłeś i wysłuchałeś wszystkiego, co potrzebowałem w tamtej chwili z siebie wyrzucić. Po prostu… Po prostu byłeś. Wtedy wiedziałem.

\- I wszystko to tylko dlatego, że raz paliłem z tobą trawkę?

\- Nie, to dlatego, że nie przyszedłeś mnie oceniać, nie miałeś wobec mnie żadnych wielkich oczekiwań. Nie starałeś się mnie na siłę umoralniać ani sugerować jak właściwie przeżywać żałobę, jak powinien żyć i kim powinienem być. - Mike z trudem przełyka ślinę, walcząc z wielką gulą w gardle i piekącymi oczyma. Nawet teraz, mimo że minęło kilka lat, pamięć o niej jest wciąż żywa w jego sercu, a ból nie zelżał. - Przyszedłeś, by zwyczajnie posiedzieć ze mną na mojej starej kanapie. Nie próbowałeś niczego naprawiać ani rzucać czczych słów pocieszenia. Starałeś się po prostu być obok mnie, być tym, kogo w tamtym czasie najbardziej potrzebowałem.

Harvey delikatnie ujmuje jego policzek i jest to tak swobodny i pełen czułości gest, że Mike nie jest w stanie ukryć zdziwienia. Samo to niemal wystarczy, by stracił wątek i poddał się jego woli.

\- A czego potrzebowałeś?

\- Dowodu.

Uśmiech, który pojawia się na twarzy Harveya jest łagodny i przepełniony ciepłem.

\- Dowodu na co?

\- Na to, że nie zostałem z tym sam, że nie byłem... - Przesuwa dłonie na przód jego marynarki i w roztargnieniu zastanawia się, dlaczego wciąż ma ją na sobie. Zaciska palce na klapach mocnej, doskonale skrojonej tkaniny i oddycha głęboko. - To mój największy lęk, Harvey. To najpotworniejszy koszmar, który sprawia, że od jedenastego roku życia codziennie budzę się w środku nocy, zlany potem i przerażony. Boję się, że pewnego dnia otworzę oczy i nie będzie przy mnie nikogo. Będę sam na świecie, nieodwołalnie i całkowicie sam.

Harvey gładzi kciukiem jego kość policzkową i Mike przechyla głowę, oddając się kojącemu dotykowi.

\- Nigdy do tego nie dojdzie.

\- Obawiam się, że tak właśnie by się stało, gdybym wciąż był z Rachel - szepcze, bo choć wyjawia tylko swoje uczucia i lęki, to mówienie tego głośno wciąż brzmi w jego uszach jak zdrada. - Potrafiła ruszyć do przodu, pozwoliła, żebyś sam zajął się wyciągnięciem mnie stamtąd. Wycofała się.  

Harvey kręci głową.

\- I tak nie było niczego, co mogłaby zrobić.

Mike rzuca mu twarde spojrzenie.

\- Odwróćmy role, Harvey. Powiedzmy, że to ona pracuje nad ugodą z Cahill. Czy dobrowolnie odsunąłbyś się w cień i pozwolił, aby odbywało się to bez twojego udziału?

Mężczyzna milczy, ale jego oczy zdradzają oczywistą odpowiedź.

\- Więc może przestaniesz choć na moment się ze mną spierać - posyła mu zadowolony uśmieszek i pochyla się, ustami prawie zahaczając o jego wargi. Głosem o wiele niższym i sugestywnym mówi:

\- Od lat zastanawiałem się nad tym, czym moglibyśmy zostać, jak dobrze mogłoby nam razem być, nie zmuszaj mnie, bym czekał choć minutę dłużej.

Harvey obejmuje go w pasie i przyciąga do siebie.

\- Skoro nalegasz.

**Author's Note:**

> Tłumaczyłam szybko i w środku nocy, więc choć robiłam podwójny proofreading to jestem świadoma, że mogłam nie wyłapać wszystkich niedociągnięć, więc jeśli coś brzydkiego i dziwnego rzuci wam się w oczy to pisać śmiało, od razu wszystko ładnie poprawię. Takie przekłady to dla mnie nie tylko przyjemność, możliwość pokazania wam moich ulubionych tekstów, ale i nauka. Staram się, by ten mój angielski nie zardzewiał, więc praktykuję edukowanie się i szlifowanie umiejętności poprzez zabawę.


End file.
